Misconception
by FirstSight
Summary: Alice is taking Bella on yet another one of her shopping expeditions. But to Bella's intense surprise, Edward & Jasper have been dragged along, too. As they reach Seattle & begin shopping, Edward notices something that he somehow failed to notice before.
1. Chapter one, Misconception

_**Chapter One- Misconception**  
Edward's Point of View. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I revved the Volvo's engine impatiently as I waited for Bella. I watched as she shut the door behind her and locked it with the key from above the eves and then turned to smile at Alice, Jasper, and I. As much as Bella had shown her dislike for shopping, Alice was somehow still very convinced that someday, Bella would come to enjoy it just as much as she did. As Bella neared the car, I leaned over and opened the front seat passenger door and watched her as she climbed in. As she put her seatbelt on, I noticed the surprised expression on her face.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped. "Ready to shop?"

Alice was literally bouncing out of her seat, unable to contain her excitement. She was still very proud at the fact that she had not only convinced Bella to join her on one of her ridiculous shopping expeditions, but somehow managed to bribe Jasper and I into coming as well.

"Hi," She said to me, ignoring Alice's overenthusiastic mood. "How did she suck you into this?" Her eyebrows were still raised in surprise. Evidently, Alice had failed to mention that I would be joining them.

"Oh, you know, 'I just could not resist a shopping trip,'" I quoted in mock enthusiasm. Bella laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come."

"So am I."

"Ahem!" Alice coughed.

"Oh!" Bella said suddenly, a warm blush touching her cheeks. "Sorry Alice… oh! Hi Jasper!"

"Hello Bella."

Obviously, Bella had not expected Jasper to be joining us, either. She smiled and I wish I knew what was on her mind.

"Bella," Alice cut in, "You can make it up to me by letting me buy the clothing you like, today!"

We were all quite aware of the fact that when Alice said 'you like,' that she really meant 'What I like'.

Bella grimaced. Her funds weren't exactly comparable to ours. In fact, she was only _just _going to scrape by with enough money to pay for her first semester's tuition let alone a car full of expensive clothes. I had offered to pay for her college fees but she had stubbornly refused, even after our engagement. That thought alone, of her and I, not only as a couple but man and wife, was enough.

"What's mine, is yours," I reminded her and for once, siding with Alice.

_Thanks Edward._

I nodded.

The drive to Seattle should have been three hours in good traffic but with a bit of reckless speeding and the occasional detour, we made it in one. Seattle was much larger then Port Angeles. This made me feel slightly uneasy. If Bella had managed to find trouble in a city of it's size, I shivered at the thought of what types of trouble she could find herself in, in a town of Seattle's size.

I slid into a small parking spot with ease, and turned the car off.

"Alright Alice," I sighed.

Alice beamed, her face practically radiating happiness. Jasper, on the other hand, paid little attention, turning his head to look out the window at the cars passing by.

_I will not, could not… -_

I tried my best to ignore my family member's thoughts out of courtesy, not distaste. Like every other time, I let each thought become a low hum centered in the back of my mind.

"I was thinking that we'd hit the shops downtown first and then head for the malls and then…-" Alice babbled on, stating each store we would be visiting and what exactly she wanted Bella to try on, whether she liked it or not. She even took the time to criticize my wardrobe, stating that it was 'so last month'. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Alice?" Bella asked quietly. "Can we actually _start_ shopping, now?"

I sighed and opened my door. I tried my best to 'blend in' as I opened the door and got out. I was careful to walk even more slowly as I made my way around the front of the Volvo to Bella's door and opened it for her. I offered her my hand as she stepped from the car. She ignored it at first and began to step out of the car, her skirt hem catching on the seat. My hands flashed out in front of her in an instant, catching and then pulling her to my side.

A familiar blush touched her cheeks. I chuckled and wound my arm around her waist. Alice and Jasper were already a few yards ahead of us, Alice practically towing Jasper along beside her.

"Do we really have to go to _all_ those stores?" Bella asked as we followed them into a large, high fashion, accessories store.

"No. Not if you don't want to," I murmured into her ear.

"Really?" She said, unable to contain her relief.

"Really." I confirmed.

Alice kept Bella occupied, forcing her to try on overly extravagant necklaces and large, extra-wide belts. All of this was, of course, very unnecessary but Bella had insisted that she go along with Alice this time despite her apparent aversion towards shopping.

Jasper and I stood against a wall and out of the way, watching Alice try to force Bella into letting her buy a pair of glossy sunglasses for her.

"Honestly Bella!" Alice huffed. "You'll thank me in a few months! You'll need these, you know!"

I shot Alice an angry look in her direction.

_Oh, calm down Edward!_ _No one in this store even has a clue what we're referring to._

"Is this really necessary?" Jasper murmured to himself under his breath.

Ever since we left Forks, Jasper's mood and thoughts had been increasingly negative. I looked over at Jasper casually, my eyes narrowing as I noticed the dark rings underneath his eyes. A string of profanities ran through my head as I realized that in my effort to be courteous, I had also blocked out the fact that Jasper was in fact, thirsty. I allowed myself a look into Jasper's mind, listening to see whether his thirst and the close proximity of humans would prove too much for him to bear.

_I am not a monster. _He chanted in his head. _These are all people with lives of their own. I will not steal that from them. _

The rebellion that raged in his head was strong, but would it be enough I wondered. My muscles tensed as I realized the possibly impending danger.

We walked out of the store and down the crowded streets. I kept a firm grip around Bella's waist as we walked just behind Jasper and Alice.

I walked casually over towards Alice once Jasper and Bella were a safe distance a way in an effort to look disinterested but as I reached her, I could not contain myself and I hissed under my breath;

"Alice! Have you lost your _mind!?_ Jasper is thirsty and you of all people should-"

"Edward! Have you no faith in Jasper's control? I wouldn't have asked him to come if I hadn't thought, if I hadn't _seen _that he could handle this."

Bella looked at us from just inside the dressing rooms. Her eyebrows met and she starred at us, obviously confused.

"Are you mad?" I hissed, my temper now flaring.

"No, Edward. I'm not. Just confident," she said coolly, leaving my rigged posture in place, as she skipped over to Jasper who was giving a shirt a halfhearted look. I walked quickly over to the dressing rooms, intent on positioning myself closer to Bella.

"What was that about?" Bella asked quietly, once I was beside her. A dressing room attendant was looking at us with scrutinizing eyes. I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back and lead her a few feet away, back towards the dressing room Bella had been occupying only moments ago.

"Alice forgot to mention that Jasper was thirsty," I hissed in a rough voice.

Bella's eyes widened for a moment and I threw her an anxious look. We stared at one another, unaware of the small audience watching us from behind a clothing rack.

I sighed and looked away.

"That blouse looks lovely on you," I commented, breaking the tension that had seemed to dampen the air.

Bella blushed, a reacting I was all too familiar with. Despite this, I would never grow tired of seeing the warm blood rise to her cheeks, hear her heart quicken in her chest. I would miss these. All the things that defined Bella as human.

The next hour was strenuous, to say the very least. I stood as close to Bella as Alice would allow, not once letting her slip from my watchful sight. I was not going to force myself to believe that Jasper was harmless, even if the rebellious war that continued to rage in his head was a sure sign of his growing immunity to the thirst which threatened our exposure in such a public area. Alice kept Bella as occupied as before, forcing her to try on outrageously high fashioned dresses and numerous styles of other clothing articles, all far to extravagant for Bella's taste, I was certain.

Five arms full later and several trips back for different sizes and Alice was finally pushing Bella towards a change room absolutely piled high with clothes of all styles, shades, and color. I watched warily as Bella complained. She shot me a panicked look that she had more then obviously tried to hide from me. She instantly replaced it with a half-hearted grin and waved to me. I met her eyes with my own, my expression softening slightly in encouragement.

"Alice!" She hissed "There must be a hundred different clothes in there!"

"Oh, stop complaining Bella!" She chirped happily. Despite her joyful mood, her thoughts were constantly returning to Jasper, her thoughts searching the future warily.

As soon as I Alice and Bella were safely inside the changing rooms, I walked towards an unoccupied region of the store and turned.

"Jasper," I called quietly to him from where he stood across the store. Jasper's head raised and his coal black eyes met mine. To a passerby, we were simply exchanging a brief glance at one another.

He nodded in acknowledgment. And walked over to where I stood, his expression strained. He could sense the emotions I felt. He knew what I was about to clarify.

"I need you to keep your distance from Bella," I stated in a cold voice, my obvious distaste for him at that moment and in the present circumstances was more the apparent.

He hesitated, unsure of a safe response to my livid mood.

_This is my fault. I should have stayed behind. _

I nodded in response. There was nothing more to clarify. He felt my emotions, read the disapproval in my eyes. That was enough of a warning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** I am currently in the midst of writing the second chapter to this story, have no fear! I intend to have it finished for the end of the weekend, hopefully! It all depends on how much time I get and how much inspiration I can muster up. I have a lot on my plate this week, as is, but I figure that since my first fanfiction got such good reviews after only one evening, that I may as well get started on the second chapter as soon as possible. The next chapter is coming very soon!


	2. Chapter Two, Naive

_**Chapter 2- Naive**  
Edward's Point of View._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following hours proceeded in a long, strenuous fashion. Alice continued to drag us in and out of every store, seemingly untroubled by my mood or Jasper's thirst. She pranced along in front of us as we walked along the crowded streets towards the next store, turning her head every few seconds, obviously checking to see if we really did have plans to escape from her torturous grasps. Jasper walked not a step behind her, his face turned down in an unmistakable grimace. I didn't need to know his thoughts to understand that he was managing our situation with obvious difficulty.

I remained beside Bella; one arm rapped protectively around her waist as we followed Alice's bobbing head threw the crowded streets. I was no longer trying to ignore Jasper or Alice's thoughts, either. My mind was an open door, now, allowing their thoughts to flood my mind along with at least a couple thousand others. But unlike those countless others, Alice and Jasper's were particularly distinct in their own way. Familiar.

_There is absolutely no way I will…or could ever harm anyone. _Jasper's thoughts rang clearly inside my head. Obviously, he was still raging a rebellion against his other, blood-lusting half.

_...I don't know what she was thinking! _My attention was immediately caught by Alice's thoughts. _Honestly! How could Bella actually like that shirt! It was so…last month! Uh! _

False alarm. Of course. Alice was never worried when she had the power to see the future on her side. Even when she knew it to be an imprecise art, she still depended on it more then she trusted fate itself or for that matter, pure logic. I grimaced. I really would have to have to speak with her about this.

We continued to weave through the many crowds of people teeming the sidewalks, my arm never unlocking its position around Bella's tiny waist.

Bella groaned. "How many shops have we been to, today?"

Ever since I had told her about Jasper's position, she had had a worried look in her eyes, as if she feared for the worst. I could not blame her. I did not approve of this, myself.

"I lost count after thirty," I said, playing along. I leaned my head in, putting my lips to her ear and whispered reassuringly, "Everything will be OK. I'm going to speak with Alice as soon as we're in the next shop. I believe that it is about time we leave. This is getting to be ridiculous."

"It's not that I'm afraid that I'm in danger, Edward," She whispered back in response.

We walked through the large, double doors of yet another high-fashioned and very expensive clothing store. Alice bolted for the first rack in sight, immediately immersed in the selections it had to offer. Jasper let go of Alice's tiny hand and began walking towards the men's section at the far corner of the room, clearly pleased by its lack of occupants.

I towed Bella to a section at the far opposite side of the large room, unoccupied by anyone, and unwound my arm from around her waist and placed the large number of bags I had been carrying, down. With a slow sigh, I turned around to face her.

'Then what are you afraid of?" I asked in a low voice.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment or two, obviously not sure whether she should answer. When I did not remove my eyes from her, she sighed.

"I'm afraid that…my arms are going to fall off soon from all these shopping bags," She told me, pointing to the large stack that only moments ago, her and I had been carrying.

I merely cocked an eyebrow and waited, not swayed in her attempt at distracting me. I knew she was avoiding telling me the real reason and I was prepared to wait, no matter how much it ate at my patience.

"And…," She finally added, "I'm afraid…I'm afraid of seeing someone else getting hurt."

I stiffened slightly, an impulse reaction.

She looked up at me, her eyes wary.

"I'm not going to leave your side, whether Alice wishes me to or not," I stated blatantly.

"Edward, that's not what I-"

I heard a gasp escape Alice from across the room and a vision flickered threw her mind. My eyes met her wide, fearful eyes and I cursed silently.

Bella did not have time to finish her sentence. She caught one glimpse of my suddenly rigged body, my tense posture, and she let out a small gasp.

"Edward wha-" Within the second, her back was against the wall and I had position myself in front of her. Immediately afterwards, my eyes locked with Alice's once again, across the room for a mere fraction of a second before they whipped to a sale's attendant heading right for Jasper.

_No!_

On any other occasion, a human walking by would be no cause for panic. This, however, was much different. The vent on the wall just behind Jasper's head blew warm air mixed with a concentrated dosage of her scent, towards him. He stopped what he was doing and immediately stiffened.

His eyes were dark, more so then before. And the once pained look that had taken presence on his face had now obliterated. Completely wiped clean. But, despite all these sudden changes, that was not why my attention was so quickly drawn to him.

Jasper's thoughts had abruptly changed, and his rebellion ceased.

There were no more battles raging in his head, no more silent revolt against the monster. There was only one thought now lingering on his mind.

_Blood. _

I was silently cussing myself for being so naive, so ridiculously unobservant. My protective stance in front of Bella and her position against the wall had drawn a couple of curious eyes. I hardly noticed them.

"Edward!" Bella hissed from behind my protective stance, her tone a mixture of confusion and worry. I ignored her.

_Get Bella out of here first, or stop Jasper... _I asked myself frantically. _Get Bella out of here first, or stop Jasper…_

Alice was by Jasper's side in a flash, far to quickly for the three sets of curious eyes now drawn to our strange activities. She grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to try to drag him towards the door.

"Jasper, please," Alice murmured as he refused to move, his eyes locked on the sales attendant that had just walked by. She was now making her way towards the shelves not two meters from Bella and I, a bundle of folded clothing in her arms. During these few seconds, Jasper's ravenous eyes had never left her. She was making her way around the store, completely oblivious to the impending danger.

_It would be so very simple. Snap the women's neck while her attention's drawn to folding clothing. Neither Edward nor Alice could do anything about it. It's all so simple. _

His thoughts reminded me similar to what James's had been; desperate, excited and hungry. He had the thoughts of a hunter, his black eyes flickering between the innocent, unknowing woman and then towards Alice and I. And while his thoughts reminded me of James, I knew the difference between them in almost an instant. The lifestyle of a hunter was not Jasper's choice.

There seemed to be a change in Jasper's thoughts in that instant; he was no longer persuading himself to control his hunger. I contemplated pouncing on Jasper at that moment and ordering Alice to get Bella out of here, but I knew that with his thirst acting as a catalyst, that he would be able to escape my grasp easily.

Jasper had been fighting with all his strength against his other half, the bloodthirsty, and voracious half, but it had proven to be in vain and now everyone in this store was in danger. He was no longer fighting back his thirst. He wasn't even a vampire pretending to be human anymore.

He was a hunter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note:** Finally! The second chapter of 'Misconception,' is complete. Thank you, again, to Meg for editing it for me!  
If I receive enough positive reviews on the second chapter, I will continue on and write the third chapter for hopefully the middle or towards the end of the week. _


	3. Chapter Three, Be Safe

**_Chapter Three- Be Safe  
_**_Edward's point of view._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hungry eyes of a predator, now belonging to Jasper, never left the sale attendant's moving form as she made a circuit around the shop. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and continued her attempt at swaying him from his state, pulling and pleading with him quietly to come with her.

"Please, Jazz," She murmured soothingly, "Please come with me."

A low growl sounded from deep within his chest. Their scene was creating quite the audience. Already, four pairs of curious eyes were upon them.

I had little time for action. Already, Jasper had mapped a clear and simple plan of assault. It was as simple as hitting her head on. In fact, that's exactly what he was intending on.

I grabbed Bella by the waist, ignoring her protests entirely. I clamped one hand down over her mouth to prevent people from noticing her muffled shouts and dragged her swiftly out the door, glancing back only once. Within seconds, we were back on the streets, crowds of people swarming around us. I glanced around frantically, my eyes searching for the first and safest looking store.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, the color entirely drained from her face.

A café came into my vision on the corner across the street. It would have to do. I dragged her along at an inhuman pace, barely making the crosswalk light before it turned red.

A car honked and another sped past as soon as we reached the curb on the other side. I continued to pull Bella along, my arm acting as a rope around her waist. I pushed the café door open and slipped inside. I moved my arm reluctantly from around Bella's waist and turned to face her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, her face panic struck.

I imagined that to her, these words came out as hardly audible.

"I have to go back to the store. Jasper is no longer fighting. He's lost control, " I whispered quickly into her ear. "Stay here. I'll be back to pick you up in five minutes, do you understand? And Bella, please," he began, his tone slightly exasperated, "do not worry about us."

She nodded, her face reluctant but understanding. She knew she would only put herself and both Alice and I in danger if she tried to follow. "Be careful," She added, her tone expressing the worry she felt.

"Stay safe," I murmured in her ear.

Before she could respond, I was out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note:** Yes! I know this is extremely short in comparison to my other two chapters, but I simply could not add anymore to it when the ending of the chapter sounded so perfect!  
I will, of course, write more as soon as possible! And as to how many more chapters I intend to write before I end this story...well, you will just have to wait and find out!  
_

_ **- - - Reviews are appreciated! - - -** _


	4. Chapter Four, The Howls of A Monster

_Chapter Four- the howls of a monster  
Edward's Point of View._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I were able to get my way all the time, I would have greatly preferred to insure Bella's complete safety before leaving or even better yet, being able to stay with her myself. Of course, with such limited time on my hands, both these were completely out of the question. Jasper was the newest of my 'siblings,' and the newest to take on our chosen lifestyle. Consequently, he had the most difficult time handling our way of life. He would not last long now that he had allowed the monster to gain control of himself. Once he let go, he would be incapable of stopping himself.

I took to the street at a fast jog, weaving threw the endlessly flowing crowd, back towards the shop and what waited for me inside of it. As I reached the crosswalk, I noticed the sufficient build up of traffic at the light preventing me from crossing. I stepped off the curb and began weaving my way swiftly threw the cars, ignoring the crude remarks I received from some of the drivers inside. As I did this, I let the doors to my mind open, allowing the thousands upon thousands of voices flood and fill my mind. It took less then a second to locate Alice and Jasper's voices. The situation was far from good.

_...The sweet sent is maddening! _Jasper's voice rung inside the walls of my mind.

A vision flickered threw my head as I sifted threw Alice's mind, next. I swore under my breath as the picture became more distinct.

_The body of the sale's attendant lay on the floor, a small puddle of blood accumulating at the base of her neck. She had not even been allowed the time to register the shock as Jasper had charged and taken her down in one, swift movement. Now, he sat crouched over her, his mouth at her wrist. _

I was nearly at the store now, the large double doors just a few meters away. I dodged and weaved threw the last of the crowd, and entered the store.

I nearly sighed with relief. Jasper stood by Alice, his eyes still locked on the sales attendant. He had not made his attack yet. Maybe, just maybe, there was apart of him still fighting back, still trying to regain control over his now corrupt mind.

I walked quickly towards them, ignoring the two new pairs of eyes I attracted. As I reached them, Alice sighed slightly in relief but never relaxed her grip on Jasper.

I could only imagine how we looked to all the humans around us.

_Please help me, Edward!_ Alice begged from her mind. _He's completely lost it. He's not even listening to anything I've been saying. I'm terrified that he'll... he'll..._

The vision flashed in her mind once more, her eyes wide with terror.

_What are they doing? _An older woman in the women's section asked herself. From the corner of my eye, I could just make out her eyes looking directly at us from behind a large clothing rack.

"Lets go, Jasper," I ordered in a stern voice, placing one of my hands on his shoulder. A low growl escaped from deep within his chest.

"No," He answered, his eyes never leaving that poor woman. She was still completely oblivious as to what was happening and what he was planning.

"Jazzy," Alice murmured, her thumb stroking the back of his hand. "Please, lets get out of here. Please, Jazzy."

"No!" He replied in a low voice, ripping his hand from hers in desperation. Alice gasped, the same gruesome vision appearing in her thoughts once more. Alice reached out her hand to grab his once more, but he moved his hand out of the way, avoiding her grasp without even moving his eyes from the woman.

"Jasper," I hissed out, my eyes flickering around the room. More people were starting to notice.

"Get your hand off of me," Jasper growled out, his voice low.

I did not respond to that, but instead tightened my grip.

_Edward! _Alice spoke from within her mind. _We don't have a choice, anymore. If we don't get him out of here now, my vision won't be a prediction anymore. He's out of control and he's not going to stop no matter how much we plead._

Alice grabbed a hold of Jasper by the arm and I used my other hand and grabbed his other arm. We then proceeded to pull him slowly towards the door. Growls ripped from his chest and several more sets of curious eyes looked up.

"Let," He growled, "go of me."

We ignored him and continued to drag him forward, towards the double doors. He struggled in our grip, his head whipping from side to side, and his lip curled back from his teeth. He reached his head to the side as if to bite Alice's arm but thought better of it, his head pulling backwards. No matter how out of control he was, I didn't believe he was capable of hurting Alice.

"Alice," I said quickly. "Get us a car."

"Are you-" _sure_

"YES, I'm sure! Now go!" I nearly yelled.

By this time, at least half a dozen eyes were on us, including the Sale's attendant. As her eyes met Jasper's, she flinched. He was staring at her with malicious eyes, his lip still curled up slightly. Alice gave me one last fleeting look, her eyes full of concern.

"GO ALICE!" I nearly roared.

She let go of Jasper and disappeared threw the double doors at the front of the store. No human eyes would have been able to see her leave at that speed.

Jasper took advantage of my momentary distraction and twisted, nearly knocking me sideways. I grabbed his other arm and held him stable, using all the strength I had. He thrashed more violently. The scene we were creating was not going unnoticed. Now, every set of eyes was upon us. A few people gasped at they watched, others merely watched in horror, possibly to frightened to speak.

A woman behind the front till was reaching for a phone, no doubt to contact the police. We were running out of time. She dialed three numbers; I could see that, before she pressed the phone to her ear. I could just barely pick out her thoughts due to most everyones involving this scene.

_These people are crazy!_

I couldn't really blame her for thinking that. I could only imagine how this looked. Alice had to hurry or people would be questioning us soon. I didn't think Jasper would take too well to the sound of their voices or the proximity of their scent…or blood.

Low growls continued to sound from deep within Jasper's chest, angry and ravenous. I would not be able to hold him for much longer.

A loud screech sounded from outside the store and a small but fast looking BMW had pulled up outside. The passenger door was open and then Alice was by my side, her hands rapping around Jasper's left arm. He twisted to look at her with enraged eyes.

"LET GO!" he demanded.

She grimaced but held firm. We continued to drag Jasper until we were out the doors. As we exited onto the crowded streets, Jasper let out a blood-curdling howl. Several heads turned to look at us and I shot Alice a panicked look. With some effort, we pushed Jasper into the back seat of the BMW and I Alice followed behind him, right after. I shut the door in one swift movement and was on the other side instantly, opening the driver's seat door.

Jasper's enraged howls filled my ears and the growls continued to sound from the backseat as Alice struggled to restrain him.

"DRIVE EDWARD!"

While her voice was panicked, her thoughts were worse. She was imagining what would happen if Jasper escaped from her grasp, and I knew that only made her cling tighter. She was petrified.

"Please, Jasper," her small voice begged once more. "Please, Jasper, just focus."

I started the car instantly, backing out of the parking spot in one effortless motion. A few moments later, I had blown threw several stop signs and half a dozen lights. Jasper at the moment was debating trying to break the door open, but Alice was still holding him back, her small hands wrapped around him in a nearly unbreakable hold. She determined and she certainly had no intension of letting him escape.

_He's going to feel terrible about this later._

I could hardly believe Alice was thinking that when those humans had been put in danger. My hands tightened on the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white from the pressure. I was furious Alice was worried about how Jasper would feel after all of this was over, although I knew I had no right to be. If Bella was in Jasper's place, I would be worried for her mental health as well.

I continued driving, refusing to stop until I had gotten us a safe distance from Seattle. As the deep green of forest began to appear all around us, I turned down a side road and drove until we were completely engulfed in the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Finally! The fourth chapter is complete!  
I would just like to thank Meg, again, for helping me edit my story!


	5. Chapter Five, Control

**_Chapter 5- Control  
Edward's Point of View_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The howls that had once been erupting from Jasper at an irrepressible rate had now subsided to a low growl. He was regaining control of his thoughts, emotions, and his mind. I could breathe easy now.

I pulled the stolen car over once I was sure that there was no one around for at least a couple miles and opened my door.

_What…what have I done?_ Jasper asked himself.

Alice sat beside him, her arms wrapped tightly around him, still. But unlike before, she left them there for the purpose of trying to comfort rather then restrain him. She was trying her best to soothe him, now. She did not want him feeling like this.

"Alice…" Jasper murmured. "I'm...I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, Jazz, everything is okay," She whispered reassuringly into his chest, having not moved an inch.

I knew that once Jasper regained complete control of himself, that he would be very upset. How upset, however, I did not know. His mind may be open to me, but his decisions are as indefinite to me as they are to him until he actually decides upon them.

I got out of the car and took a few steps into the forest surrounding the tiny road. I took out my cell phone and held down the speed dial button.

It read: _Bella._

She answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" I asked as I heard the other end answer.

"Edward!" She gasped, her voice lathered in relief. "What happened? Is everyone okay? Did you get hurt? Is Jasper--?"

"Everything is fine, Bella," I stated reassuringly, my tone edging towards patronizing at her worry. I had told her not to worry, but her, being Bella, had worried. It was just one of the many things I loved about her. "Are you okay?"

I had felt very anxious about leaving Bella in a café, alone. With her bad luck, anything was possible.

"Yeah." She sighed in relief. "I'm fine."

"I love you," I whispered quietly. " I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"I'm fine, Edward, honestly," she said, her voice unconvincing. "… I love you, too. But are you sure everything is okay, Edward? I mean, if something happened to Alice or you or someone in that store…I... I just don't know what--"

"Bella," I sighed out. "Please, please, please stop worrying about us. We're all fine. I promise."

"... Well, okay," she responded. "I trust you."

I smiled at that. "Stay right where you are, Bella. I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

I pressed the end button and heaved a huge sigh before pressing another button and bringing the receiver back to my ear.

"Carlisle," I said, my voice taking on a smoother, emotionless tone. A perfect poker facade.

"Edward?" He asked, his voice lathered in concern. "What happened?"

Of course. Carlisle was not one to be easily fooled by my seemingly perfect mask.

My words began to melt into one another, completely incomprehensible to the human ear as I rushed to explain the events and our situation.

"Can you come pick Alice and Jasper up?" I asked after I had finished summarizing the events to date.

"Of course. I'll be there shortly."

I shut the phone, placed it in my jacket pocket, and walked back towards the car. Jasper and Alice were leaning against the hood of the car, their hands intertwined. Jasper's face expressed a range of emotions, one of the more prominent ones being guilt. As I neared them, they looked up.

"Edward I-," Jasper began.

I raised a hand to cut him off.

"We'll talk later, Jasper," I stated, keeping my voice in control despite the anger I felt. I desperately wanted lash out at him and Alice -- both of them were at fault. Perhaps even I was at fault, having not sent Jasper home when I knew he was struggling. "Carlisle is on his way to pick you both up"

"I suggest you go hunting," I said, unable to mask some of the bitterness I felt towards my newest brother.

Alice shot me a bitter look of her own.

_Leave him alone, Edward._ _You of all people know just how badly he feels right now. _

"I'll see you later," I blatantly told them both, not responding to Alice. I did know how he felt, and yet I found that my anger was not contained in the least bit. I was engaged to a human -- my singer, no less, and yet I could control myself. If things got too hard for us, I did the smart thing and left or backed away. Jasper knew what he was putting at risk the entire time.

I walked quickly to the driver's side and slid into the seat. I was nearly shaking with rage as I turned the car around and sped back towards the highway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** _I finished that very quickly, to my surprise. (Thank you, Meg, for editing!)  
Please, review!_

_Next chapter, coming soon!_


	6. Chapter Six, Angst

**Chapter 6- Angst**  
_Edward's Point of View_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rage was wiping my mind clean, consuming my thoughts. I wanted no less then to turn around and confront Jasper and Alice.

What had they been thinking! Did Alice honestly believe that Jasper would be able to resist such temptations?

It was one thing for him to be able to control his thirst in a room with thirty odd students, a task which was still very difficult for him to do, but in an area where humans were practically teeming everywhere? It was absurd!

My hands were rapped firmly around the steering wheel, my knuckles even more translucent then ever, under the stress I was putting them through. It was taking all of my strength to stop myself from snapping the steering wheel off completely.

_It would be a shame if I damaged this car._

The BMW I had stolen was proving to be worthy of my approval. It was fast. Alice had lucked out, once again. It was not every day that one could scan the streets and steal a car such as this one in less than three minutes.

_BMW 335i Coupé, Turbo. _I acknowledged Alice's quick but efficient selection.

The trees had thinned out, now, and before long, I was turning onto the highway. It was mid afternoon. Rush hour. To someone who paid immense attention to all the rules of the road, and one who followed the traffic obediently, they would have likely reach Seattle in an hour, if they were lucky. I, however, planed to make it in ten minutes.

I swerved and maneuvered the BMW threw the traffic, effortlessly; all the time I never relaxed my rigged muscles. I was not only livid with rage, but anxious, too. Bella was in a shop, alone, in a city far more dangerous and large then Forks. Forks alone, was a dangerous area for Bella. I could not bear to think of the possibilities…the situations that she could get herself into, being the danger-luring person she is, in a city the size of Seattle. Being away from her was excruciating.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into a parking spot a block and a half away from the shop and the café where only a short while ago, I had left Bella.

I stepped out of the car without a backwards glance and took off at an abnormally fast walk, my angst nearly too great to bear.

I nearly sighed with relief as the large sign of the café came into view. The wooden doors moaned on their hinges as I pushed the café door open. A woman behind the counter looked up with curious eyes. I paid little attention to the three sets of eyes I had attracted. They meant little to me. My eyes were for Bella's, and Bella's alone.

"Bella?" I called out as soon as I entered the store. My eyes moved swiftly around the room, taking in every occupant. There was one thing in particular that stood out to me as I glanced around the room; Bella was not there.

She was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella?" I repeated, the worry lacing in my tone. There were not abnormal scents around that I could smell, just the floral scent of my Bella and the scent of humans that had been around here.

There was no distinct scent other then hers, so there was no way to tell whether she had left the store willingly or not.

I tried picking out the thoughts of those around me to figure it out.

_Woah! Maybe I should give Karen a call. She'd love to see __**this **__eye candy!_

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend._

_Poor boy looks like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in quite some time._

I nearly growled in frustration. None of the thoughts around me helped. I could try to follow Bella's scent, but it would be harder than if we were in Forks. To be able to pick Bella's scent out of this crowd of unfamiliar people would be testing my limits in tracking.

But it was worth a shot. And I was running out of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Author's Note: _**_Chapter six is complete! Finally!  
I hope you all enjoyed the twist. ;  
I'll try to update, soon!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! _


	7. Chapter Seven, Rage

_**Chapter 7- Rage**  
Edward's Point of View._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She...She's not here.

I stood in the middle of the small cafe, my fists balled tightly at my sides and my eyes skipping around the room franticly. To an onlooker, I must have looked like someone who was not far from insanity, but I couldn't help it.

However, I was past caring about that.

I was positively livid with rage.

My eyes swept the small store one last time, frantic to meet Bella's deep brown eyes.

In turn, many pares of curious eyes met my own, none of which belonged to her. My body shook in anger, my hands balling into fists at my sides. I could see that the minds of these pedestrians were of no help. This fact only served to kindle my rage, further.

_W-O-W ! Beth will be sorry she left early when I tell her about this guy! _

_I wonder why that boy is acting so strangely..._

With one swift movement, I had turned on my heals and swept inhumanly fast towards the doors, dodging a group of humans entering the already crowded cafe. They shuffled out of my way, giving me a clear berth. One women met my enraged gaze and immediately regretted it. She looked away quickly, her thoughts torn by confusion.

_I wonder what I did..?_

The streets were, of course, absolutely brimming with pedestrians. It seemed as though I truly was fighting against fate. And I didn't like that one bit.

I searched the minds of those around me, scanning each individual's thoughts for a mere second before moving to the next. Each proved as useless as the last. I began walking back towards where I had parked the Volvo earlier today, moving at a very fast walk, darting between the groups of people crowding the sidewalks. I was beginning to panic as I reached the car and slid in, even more so then before, my mind's thoughts swimming with insults. Innocent people did not deserve to suffer due to my inability to control my temper. I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned my head against the seat's head rest.

_How could you have let this happen!? Have you any decency!? Bella- the love of your existence, the reason why you continue to live threw this life of eternal damnation- is gone, and you have no clue where! _

Each thought that ran threw my head was more tormenting then the last. I wanted so desperately to be able to take Bella in my arms, to cradle her against my chest and never let her escape from that embrace. I wanted to be able to protect her and tell her that everything would be alright, that she would be safe.

The truth was, I couldn't.

I had let her from my sight and I had lost her. I was possibly even to late.

_What creepers! Uh! I can't believe that girl would willingly go with those guys. _

As if out of nowhere, a teenager's mind caught my attention. I glanced out threw the front windshield, searching for whom that voice belonged to.

I jammed my keys in and started the car, sliding swiftly out into the busy streets of the afternoon rush. I weaved around each car ignoring ,once again, the crude protests I received from the drivers inside.

It took two painfully long minutes to locate her and by this time, I was out of the city's center and in a less wealthy area.

The girl who's voice had rung clearly threw my head stood a block away, under the cover an apartment building's overhang. She was looking towards an alleyway, her eyes slightly narrowed. She must have seen them pass only just recently.

A glimmer of hope shot threw my body. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be to late.

I couldn't... I wouldn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note:** I know, I know! This chapter is far to short and took far too long!  
But, there is some good news! I'm nearly finished Chapter eight! I have no intentions of spoiling anything. However, I will give all readers a heads up!_

**The next chapter will be in BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW! **( Please remember that! )


	8. Chapter Eight, An Epiphany

_**Chapter Eight- An Epiphany **  
Bella's Point of View._

**Author's Note: **I am pleased to say that I finished this chapter far more quickly then I had thought I would.  
Please note that this chapter is written in BELLA'S point of view. NOT Edwards. You will understand why once you have read Chapter Eight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I snapped the tiny cellphone shut and let out a loud sigh. He was safe. Relief pored threw my body, relaxing my tensed muscles.

For the first time since Edward has left me here only twenty five minutes ago, I gazed around the room at my surroundings. The time I had been here suddenly seemed that much longer.

I was in a small cafe, not much larger a large bedroom or a small classroom. A friendly women greeted the customers at the front counter, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled at them warmly. I sat at a small, rounded table with a small lamp positioned against the wall. There were hardly enough tables for the amount of people in this compressed area. Nearly every one of those tables were filled with occupants and over a dozen people were left standing.

There was an astonishing amount of people in this small cafe, many whom looked tired from another long day's work. None of these people were anything out of the ordinary. But what caught my eye was the oddly familiar group of men sitting at the far corner of the crowded cafe, their heads bowed inwards as they spoke in hushed whispers. They seemed almost oblivious to their surroundings. There were five of them, all wearing shabby, warn clothing and dirt-stained boots. They stuck out slightly in this cafe, their work-stained outfits not blending very well to the decor of the small shop and it's inhabitants.

They looked far to familiar for me to have forgot who they were so easily. I raked my brain, searching for the memory which would tell me why their faces struck me as so familiar. I continued to stare at them, certain that I was on the edge of recollection.

It struck me like a battering ram, the force of the epiphany nearly strong enough to knock me from my seat. They were the men from the alleyway. The very men who had cornered me in Port Angeles only a year and a half ago. The memory of their determined faces sent a wave of fear crawling up my spine, my palms tingling and my body trembling in an involuntary shiver.

I had to get out of hear. My only hope was that they hadn't noticed me, yet. That they wouldn't noticed me if they hadn't.

But what about Edward? Surely he would be here soon enough that my actions would not need to be so rash. Maybe I could wait it out, knowing that if they did happen to recognize me, that they would be unable to act due to the many witnesses around us. Running might only help them.

But what if they had noticed me? If they truly wanted to harm me, they would have already found a way to do it. I had been sitting here for a good thirty minutes now and nothing had happened.

My mind was made up. I couldn't just sit here in hope that they would pass me by like just another stranger,

I rose from my seat slowly, trying to be as inconspicuous as I could manage. The worst thing I could possibly do right now is draw attention to myself.

Almost expectedly, my foot caught on the back of my chair and I stumbled forward, dragging the chair along and making a loud scraping noise against the wooden floor. I froze. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as my head swiveled around to see who might have witnessed my act of clumsiness.

Several pares of eyes met mine. However, none of them seemed all that interested. A man clad in a navy blue suit looked up from his newspaper and coffee to flash me a skeptical look before turning his attention back to his paper and the kind women at the counter flashed me a worried glance before turning to greet the next costumer.

I saved their corner of the room for last, petrified at the thought of meeting one or more of their sets of dark, beady eyes.

Only one was staring at me, his brow turned down in mock concern. Our eyes met for only a second, his filled with curiosity. I was sure that what he saw in mine was fear.

I tore my eyes from his and focused on untangling my leg from the chair. I hoped that his sudden curiosity was only due to my show of clumsiness and not out of any sudden recognition. I grabbed my bag from my its perch on the edge of the table and turned to leave, my eyes fixed on the large red exit sign above the door.

I was nearly there when a large hand grabbed my shoulder roughly, stopping me from escaping out the door. I knew this hand did not belong to Edward. His hands were always so gentle, so careful and hesitant when he touched me. This hand was in no way gentle, his unkept nails digging into my shoulder uncomfortably.

I turned slowly, looking first at the very large, grubby hand and then to the face of the man it belonged to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **_Finally! Chapter eight is complete! What a relief! I hope you all enjoy Chapter Nine.  
REVIEWS are always appreciated. Thank you. _


	9. Chapter Nine, Times Up

_**Chapter Nine- Time's Up**_

_Bella's Point of View._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knew exactly who to expect as I turned around. I gasped as our eyed met, his were mere slits as he glared at me, obviously unhappy with my sudden move towards the door or the sets of eyes now upon us. But this wasn't what had caused me to gasp.

This man was one of the five men who had been sitting at the back corner table. One of the men who had cornered me in the alleyway those few years ago. And one of the men now staring at me. Panic swept through my body in waves, causing my body to involuntarily shiver.

"Now, now" I heard him murmur.

I was shocked to hear him speak, his voice rough and unpleasant. He glared at me intently, his mouth torn and twisted into an forced smile. His grubby hand still had a firm hold of my shoulder, his nails leaving deep marks. As I looked past him, I saw the other men rise slowly and push their chairs in. I froze, my body tensing as if preparing for a confrontation right there in the cafe.

"You'll come with us, won't you." He said more quietly, now. It wasn't a question.

I knew that I should struggle, put up some sort of fight, anything to draw more attention towards myself here in the crowded cafe. I tried moving my locked muscles, twisting feebly to the side in an attempt to rid my shoulder of his uncomfortable grip. In response to my movement, his hand tightened more forcefully on my shoulder. I felt the familiar sensation of tears welling up in my eyes as the pain became more intense and shot threw my arm in a series of unpleasant shocks.

My attempts were useless and I knew it.

I was even more bewildered to see that all the pairs of eyes I had attracted before had now shifted from me.

"That's better" He said in a smug voice.

I felt his other hand push roughly against my back and I was suddenly being propelled out the front door. As we reached the sidewalk just outside the shop, I twisted, trying to remove his rough grip on my shoulder. His hand only tightened, causing my already abused shoulder to ache in protest. Many pedestrians swarmed the streets, paying us as little attention as they would any other person. To them, this was a harmless confrontation. Nothing to spare any fret over. Great. Just great.

"Let go!" I mumbled. I had meant to lather my voice in authority and control. However, what came out was only a mumbling gurgle as his black eyes fixed themselves on me yet again, silencing my protests.

"Now now" He murmured huskily, a smirk spreading across his face. He raised a finger and wagged it patronizingly at me. "We wouldn't want to create a scene here in front of all these people, now, would we?"

I opened my mouth to scream, something I should have done long before this moment. I felt my voice build in my chest and I opened my mouth to let it out. Someone would _definitely_ hear and notice me. I would make sure of that. Not a second after the sound erupted from my chest had a dirty hand clapped down on my mouth and silenced it.

The other four men made their way to the counter at the front of the room where the friendly women stood smiling warmly at them, unaware of the events taking place right in front of her very eyes. I watched them through the front window, one of his hands still gripping my shoulder while the other covered my mouth.

I was frozen in place. I should have tried yelling for help once more, should have caused some kind of scene to draw attention to myself. However, my lips wouldn't move. They couldn't even if they were able to. I just stood their, my eyes wide with horror as they walked towards us.

I was trapped, helpless and incapable of escaping.

A deer caught in headlights.

"Look who I ran into" He said as they neared, removing his hand from my mouth. I felt his body relax beside me. However, pray as I might, he never removed his hand from its uncomfortable grip on my shoulder. I could feel my muscles ache in protest.

" 'ello toots" One of the larger men said, smiling widely in anticipation. The others snickered as they met my eyes and saw the expression on my face.

I felt a uncomfortably familiar hand push me forward and I unwillingly complied, forcing my legs to unlock one painful step at a time. The others began to walk just in front of us, each casually talking with one another as if they were just out for a nice walk in the city.

I should have been worried for my life - scared because I knew that I most likely had only a few hours to live. But all I could think of was Edward. I would never see his face again. Not even to say goodbye. I would not see him flash the crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat or hear his velvet smooth voice as he sang me to sleep. Never again.

We walked for several blocks, the five men talking in hushed voices. Every so often, one of them would peer at me from the corner of his eye and smile as my fearful gaze met one of theirs. Every time, I cringed. They were toying with me.

Only once did I muster up enough strength to try to escape their grasps. And as I had predicted, I failed miserably. I had opened my mouth to scream, intent on forcing someone to stop and help me. However, nothing happened. The plea had stuck in my throat, unable to surface. My fear was choking it back, making it impossible for any noise to come forth.

I tried again and this time, succeeded. However, the same awkward gargling noise escaped my lips. It was hardly even audible.

As we walked, the buildings became smaller and shabbier, not nearly as nice as the shops Alice had forced me into earlier. Each building has a shabby, almost abandoned look to it and a familiar sense of deja vu lingered as the we advanced further and further into this unfamiliar neighborhood.

The tall man who had grabbed me before, guided me towards an alleyway, pushing on my back forcefully whenever I stumbled over a crack in the cement or a dip in the road.

I knew that my time was drawing closer to being up. It was as if a timer had been activated and was suddenly counting down the minutes that I had left. And from the looks of things, I knew I did not have much time.

Why couldn't I be like every other girl? Why did I have to be the odd one out, the freak? Why did danger always find me, even in those most unlikely of circumstance?

Question after question seemed to pour into my head, filling my thoughts with remorse.

It was as if I was reliving that moment in Port Angeles all over again...only now, there would be no escape. I was cornered. There would be no knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet and carry me to safety. Not this time.

I felt the familiar tears well up and spill over as I was forced forwards toward the alleyway, the men whispering to one another in anticipation.

Time was almost up.

I had let Edward down.

_I could picture him as he enters the cafe, smiling that breathtaking smile of his, he searched for my eyes. I wouldn't be able to see me because of the too-full cafe, but that would not stop him. He would be able to smell me and that would be enough. That would guide him. He would rush towards me, gliding easily through the tiny crowded cafe only to stop at the table where my scent was most distinct and find the chair I should have been sitting in, empty. _

But maybe it was better this way. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to accept my death. After all, he had wanted me to stay human. It was what he wanted, wasn't it? For me to live a human life? Surely he understood that taking the path of mortality eventually lead to death. Death was inevitable if you were human. And it seemed that was that much more inevitable for me. I was especially danger prone. It seemed that even fate itself was against me. Maybe it was better to let it take it's course. Had we not agreed that we were both fighting fate? That each time Edward saved me, he was fighting off the inevitable?

More tears filed my eyes, brimming over the edge and spilling down my reddened cheeks as I realized that this was it. The timer that I had felt ticking away, counting each second, was finally coming to a stop.

I was out of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_**Author's Note:** Next chapter, coming soon!  
REVIEWS are appreciated, as always! Thank you! _


	10. Chapter Ten, Too Late

_**Chapter Ten- Too Late**  
Edward's Point of View_

_**Author's Note:**_ Things may seem a bit confusing from here, on. I will be switching point of views from Bella to Edwards more frequently, so pay attention and enjoy!  
I know this chapter was short. The next chapter should be ready, soon!

Reviews are, as always, appreciated! Thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I parked the car a block from the alleyway and stepped out. The road was far too narrow to force my car through. I would have to continue on foot from here. This was most likely faster, anyway.. I turned my head towards the alleyway, my eyes searching frantically.

This neighborhood itself disgusted me. Every building in sight was in one way or another, practically uninhabitable, or damaged so badly that one could not even begin to imagine someone living there. My brows pulled together in a scowl.

For the most part, the neighborhood was deserted. A few homeless people scattered the streets, each having managed to nudge themselves into a crevice that only barely sheltered them from the elements. Among a few of the deserted structures were newer, inhabited buildings. They were mostly shops with little in them. As I walked by one, the owner peered at me hopefully.

That's when I heard it.

It was faint, so faint that I was positive a human would be unable to hear it from this distance. But it was there. The sound of someone letting out a faint, muffled scream.

My head snapped up.

If my heart had been beating, it would surely have stopped in that moment. The scream belonged to Bella. I knew it.

I suddenly broke out into a fast jog, my eyes sweeping over every crevice, searching.

I ran past the girl on the corner, paying little attention to slowing my speed or trying to blend in. Her eyes grew large as she caught a quick glimpse of me before I passed her.

I didn't care, anymore. Who would she tell, anyways? There was hardly anyone around that would care or even believe her, for that matter.

I was past caring.

My thoughts were centered on two things and two things alone. Finding and saving Bella.

I could not...would not forgive myself for this.

_What if I w__ere__ too late?_

No. I wouldn't...couldn't let myself jump to such a conclusion.

I was running now, my mind searching frantically for any hint as to where she might be. As I turned and entered the alleyway, I heard them.

"_Don't be afraid...we won't hurt you if you stay still" _

That voice.

It was so familiar. A silent string of profanities ran through my head for not recognizing their scent earlier. The men from Port Angeles!

But, why? Why were they so determined to finish what they started?

I growled once, a low and very audible sound rumbling from deep in my chest. Anger ripped through my body and my my hands balled into fists as I ran.

When I found them, I would not be as merciful as last time.

No, I would not show the same form of tolerance next time, either.

There would _be_ no _next time_.

I rounded another corner, turning down another alley and stopped, another growl building deep within my chest. My theory was conformed even before I laid eyes upon them.

There were five large men, their clothing dirt stained and their faces all turned up in the same, hideous smile. Each one of them was more disgusting than the next, their eyes transfixed on a single form lying in a puddle against a faded brick wall.

"Please...please.." the figure begged.

Their thoughts rang in my head, each more vile then the last.

_There ain't no escaping this time, sweetheart! _

_Pathetic!_

_I'm gonna enjoy this..!_

My breathe caught in my throat and my eyes grew wider as one of the men moved to the side, revealing a girl lying crumpled and beaten on the cement in front of them.

___No!_

There, on the pavement, wet and bleeding, tears staining her cheeks...was Bella.


	11. Chapter Eleven, Through the Fog

_**Chapter Eleven - Through the fog  
**Bella's Point of View_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Of all the possible ways for my life to end, why did it have to come to this?

I watched in horror as one by one, the five men fanned out, forming an impenetrable semi-circle around me- fencing me in and making escape, completely unfathomable.

Gazing around frantically, my eyes searched desperately for something or someone to aid me.

Nothing.

The alleyway was growing slowly dimmer as the sun from the late afternoon began to set below the buildings of the city. Three garbage cans lay on the ground, their contents strewn everywhere and not even the noise of traffic sounded in the distance.

I was completely alone and outnumbered.

"Lets get on with it!" One of the men almost yelled, his beady eyes now fixed on me.

I cringed involuntarily back a step, my back hitting the grimy brick wall behind me. The circle I had been forced into was now shrinking as each man began to slowly advance towards me.

A loud crack rang through my head, causing me to stagger to the side. Pain lanced through my head, blood now dripping freely from the cuts and bruises the blow had just formed. I raised my hand involuntarily to shield myself.

"Please!" I yelled in a feeble attempt to try to reason with them "Please don't! Please!" I whimpered.

I watched helplessly as one man stepped forward from the circle and walked to my side in three strides., bending down slightly to whisper in my ear. "Why not, sweetheart?"

At his words, the four men now on the outside of the circle, cackled with laughter, their eyes dancing with cruelty.

A blood-curling scream erupted from my chest as the man's fist made contact with my ribs. I clutched at my side, feeling the damaged ribs beneath the bruised and newly torn tissue. Blood stained my shirt, running down my cheek and dripping to the ground below. I began to sob, the pain lancing through my body in unbearable waves of agony.

"That's for escaping us last time!" The man yelled as he retreated back into the makeshift semi- circle.

I felt my legs giving in as the searing pain from my side and head began to make itself noticed. Nausea trickled into my stomach as the blood continued to run freely down my face, stinging my nose and filling my eyes.

"We won't hurt you if stay still!" One called, laughing loudly at his obvious lie.

I had to do something.

I raised my hand once more, this time balling it into a loose fist at my side. One of the men must have seen this action and shouted.

"Looky here! She wants to fight, now, does she!?"

Searing pain raged throughout my ribs as the man's fist made contact once more. I screamed, my body slumping against the wall, the nauseating smell of fresh blood filling my nostrils and the pain sending waves of white hot fire through my bruised and broken ribs.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the largest man called out. "This'll teach you not to resist!"

Blistering pain exploded through my leg, a bone crushing crack sounding as his leg met my own just below the knee. A piercing scream filled the air as my body crumpled to the damp pavement below. My arm reached out slowly in a frail attempt to protect the few parts of my body not yet harmed. I felt my mind shutting down, the agony pulling and forcing me under.

"Please" I sobbed once more in one last feeble attempt, the words coming out chocked as the air was cut off short and pain erupted, once more, throughout my body. "...Please"

I peered up at them through slitted lids, blood and tears stinging my eyes and staining my bruise-covered cheeks.

Each man looked more sinister then the last, their lips all turned up in the same twisted smile.

My consciousness was slipping, my body shutting down almost completely as the agony continued to wash over me in waves of unbearable pain.

Another bone-shattering crack sounded from somewhere on my body as a blow hit its target on my unharmed ribs causing a muffled scream to force its way out my swollen throat, the air leaving my my body in one, forced movement.

My head hit the pavement in one, lazy movement as I gave in and my eyes shut in defeat. I felt my mind shutting down, succumbing to the waves of fiery anguish. Every part of my crumpled form burned, yet I had no energy to scream. No more will left to fight. I was giving in – surrendering to the torturous blaze working its way through every crevice of my body. A thick fog crept its way into my mind, my subconscious telling me to let go.

Through the fire and fog, I heard several things at once. All three men were laughing – they were through most of their torturous inflictions upon me. And another man was shouting something, something that sounded almost smug. I heard their footsteps turn, their boots dragging on the wet pavement as they stepped away from me.

"What do we have here!?" One of the men called.

"HEY! It's that guy from before!" Another shouted in disbelief. He couldn't believe their luck.

I forced my way through the fog one last time to gaze through swollen eyes, up at the men and the figure standing ten feet away from them. In the back of my mind, a voice was screaming, telling this man with unspoken words, to run, to get himself as far away from these men as he possibly could.

"Why don't you come on over here?" One shouted, taunting the figure.

"If ya do, we might spare you her fate" Another added in, a sneer to his voice, his hand gesturing to what I could only imagine was my crumpled form.

A low growl punctured the air, causing the five men to stop their mockery and stare.

I felt my eyes closing, despite my weak struggles to keep them open. I wanted so badly to catch a glimpse of the man who had come to save my life. His efforts were surely in vain. One man alone would not be able to defeat five, oversized men. It was simply impossible.

The searing pain and despair was overwhelming. I laid my head down for the last time on the wet pavement, closing my eyes and let the thick streams of fog engulf me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Alright! I hope that all my loyal readers liked that! I'll be sure to update, soon...I promise! However, my beta will be away for two weeks and I will be editing each story alone. Therefor, please bear with me! _

_Reviews would be appreciated, as always! _


	12. Chapter Twelve, Too Late

**Chapter 12 – Too late**_  
Edward's Point of View_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

For the briefest of moments, I allowed myself to see clearly, to look at what they had done to my Bella more closely. Blood was smeared across her chest and down her ribcage, trickling from the wounds in her head. A pool of her blood was gathering in the puddle beneath where she lay. Bella's leg lay on an awkward angle where yet another stain of blood soaked through her jeans and streamed down in to the puddle, now a deep crimson red in color.

A low, deep growl erupted from my chest.

_Bella_

My nostrils flared as the scent of her blood filled my senses. The monster within me roared in anguish, begging, and coaxing me to dispose of these men so that I might take my prize – a prize now lying helplessly in front of me. It would be so easy. The easiest meal yet.

_No!_

I could not justify a slip in control. I would not allow myself to drink from Bella. My angel, the reason for my existence.

_My __**broken**__ angel! What have they done to you. _

These men, on the other hand, deserved nothing less then a gruesome fate as I would take their blood and then tear each of their bodies' apart, limb from limb.

I was no longer the Edward I had been mere seconds before. No. I was as far from that person as it were possible to be. A burning thirst for these men to suffer, to take their lives as gruesomely as I was able, consumed my thoughts, allowing me to easily succumbing to the fury.

Something in the very back of my mind screamed for me to stop, but I pushed the feeble excuse for a conscience away.

The monster was engulfing me whole and pulling me under. And I went willingly.

The creature I had beaten back for so many years, had disciplined and locked away in order to attempt a life more normal then a creature such as myself deserved, was finally free. And it thirsted for these men's heads, wanted to hear each of them scream as it tore each one of them in to tiny fragments.

Hot, searing rage coursed through my dry veins and as each of the men turned, as they noticed my presence, the fire and anger grew with the passing of each second.

"What do we have here!?" One of the men called, delighted. _I was hoping this would get a little more interesting. _

"HEY! It's that guy from before!" Another shouted in disbelief. He was grinning from ear to ear, having recognized me from our previous encounter.

I felt my fists clench and my jaw lock. Unlike the last time, there would be no happy ending for these filthy, repulsive men. No, they wouldn't even make it out of this alleyway. I had made a grave mistake, not disposing of them previously.

But not this time.

"Why don't you come on over here?" One man taunted.

I felt another growl growing from within my chest, ripping at my insides. The monster was hungry for vengeance.

"If ya do, we might spare you her fate," another man shouted as his hand and thumb made a gesture towards Bella.

I roared, howls of rage tearing from my chest. Each of the men's faces were quickly wiped clear of their smirks as they slowly assessed and then noted the _real_ threat.

It was standing right in front of them.

I sunk in to a crouch while the monster roared. It was getting tired of this and wanted, no _needed_, their blood. And I wanted their heads. Together, the monster and I would tear these filthy creatures apart without hesitation, without regret.

It would be so simple. Bella would not be harmed, of course; I would make sure of that. But these men, these repulsive excuses for humans, they would parish. But not before they suffered ten times the pain that they had caused Bella.

Their deaths would be slow and painful ones.

_But not before you bring Bella to safety. _

I stopped, the monster enraged that I had some how gained momentary control and interfered. Slowly, I rose from the crouch and in an instant was at Bella's side, the men stumbling backwards.

"What the hell!?" one screamed, terrified now.

Gently, I picked Bella up into my arms, ignoring the flames that licked at my throat as the scent of her blood filled my senses. The scent was both tantalizing and deadly, and the monster hollered with rage and need.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" another man screamed. "Get back here!"

A feral growl resonated from my throat, daring them to challenge me. When none of them did, I proceeded forwards, cradling Bella lightly against my chest.

I crossed the small distance within a tenth of a second, carefully shifting Bella's weight to one arm and removing the light jacket I had been wearing, now smeared with Bella's blood. Placing it under a sheltered doorstep to an abandoned building, I gingerly lay her down.

"I'll be back soon, my Bella," I whispered gently. "I promise."

Whether I was promising her the return of the Edward she knew, the Edward she had somehow fallen in love with, however, I did not know**. **

I rose slowly, turning around to face the men.

Another low growl pierced the air.

"Hey! You got what ya wanted!" one man shouted.

"Leave us alone!"

The monster was back, and it was furious that they would assume that once I had what I had come for, it would leave them to their peace.

Not. A. Chance.

"It's too late, now. Nothing you do could ever make up for what you have done." I spat, advancing several steps further towards them.

"What…what _are _you?" another whispered, backing up. His name was Kevin. He worked at a construction site not far from here, had a pregnant wife waiting patiently at home for his return. He was regretting ever taking part in this, now. He just wanted to go home.

The monster smiled. How amused. What pathetic excuses for humans these creatures were.

It was time to end this now. And now that they were truly scared, I would reveal to them just how scared they _should_ be.

They backed up as I continued slowly closing the distance between us, pressing themselves against the walls, their heads whipping around, searching fruitlessly for an escape that wasn't there, panic and confusion engulfing their thoughts.

_Bella._

For the briefest of moments, I saw past the monster, past the rage that was threatening the very essence of what I had striven towards. I was going to kill these men; I couldn't change their fate now. They deserved much more than even _I_ would do to them. I was going to break the faith Carlisle had bestowed in me, too.

Yet another feral growl pierced the air.

Enough!

The monster was finished playing games.

I moved faster than the human eye, coming to a halt a mere foot from them. I could smell their tainted breath, sense the fear in their eyes.

"Don't...don't…don't hurt us!"

I roared hysterically in laughter.

"What? You want me to _spare _you?" I snarled.

One man had the nerve to nod. I flashed to his side, my hands grasping his chin tightly, examining him. The other men shrunk backwards against the wall, whimpering like filthy canines.

I brought my mouth to his ear and whispered in a dangerous voice, "And what makes you think that you deserve that?"

He was quivering now; sweat dewing up on his grimy brow. His breathing was erratic, and his heart was beating faster then a rabbit's.

"Answer me!" I roared.

From behind me, the man named Kevin had slipped out from behind the group and had began to run.

I turned to watch him, amused, allowing him to gain several meters before intervening. Then, letting go of the man I had been holding, I flickered to Kevin's side.

He screamed, stopping mid stride. He swiveled, making for a piece of metal strewn beside a garbage can. A wide grin transformed my face. He picked up the long piece of metal bar and turned and swung. I moved suddenly, letting Kevin's momentum carry him forward through the place where I had once been. Pivoting, the man turned to face me, now behind him.

The monster found this amusing and pathetic. _What a weak creature. _

Sweat dripped from the man's brow, streaming down his reddened cheeks. He suddenly swung the bar forwards again, but this time I caught it, twisting the metal. It screeched in protest and then snapped. It clattered from the man's hand to the ground. The man's mouth had opened wide in terror, and I took advantage of this, grabbing his arm and twisting.

He screamed, dropping to the ground, as the monster roared in satisfaction.

The blood now dripped down the man's twisted arm, falling to the dirty cement below. He continued to scream, his knees folding underneath himself as he dropped to the ground. My hand still clasped his mangled arm.

The monster now beckoned me to drink from him, telling me to forget tearing this one apart. There would be four more men that I could invoke tortures upon, after sating my bloodlust.

I was powerless to stop; I _wanted_ to suck on the wound, wanted to suck this man's veins dry, and lastly, wanted to take his soul.

I crouched down beside the man, eying his arm hungrily. Lowering my head down towards the source of the streaming blood, I twisted the man's arm back until I heard another loud, sickening crunch.

With one last shriek, the man slumped silently forward, passing out of consciousness.

I licked my lips, the monster eager and thirsty and began closing the few inches still left between the source of my craving, and my teeth.

"EDWARD! STOP!" somebody screamed from behind me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so darn long! And, a large thank you is in order for my Beta for this Chapter, Anne-Marie.

As always, reviews are appreciated! Next chapter coming, hopefully, soon!


	13. I am BACK! :

**UPDATE: **I have returned! I dropped off the map for a while, that is for sure! I know that I said I would update literally AGES ago, but life got, for a time, to hectic to handle. I will try posting a chapter very soon! Hopefully, those of you who may have been following along with my story as I was writing it before will still be interested in reading the chapters that are to come because I guarantee you, they will not disappoint you!


End file.
